Once and again
by Piccolosdragon
Summary: TISSUE WARNING! Cell is defeated, peace is in its infancy but tragically there is an unexpected casualty from the battle, Piccolo races him to aid but it is too late. Earths must go on, how will it cope without its redeemer?
1. Prologue

_**Note: **I do not own dragonball Z but I do own the original character that will appear in this story, Dragonball Z is the property of Akira Toriyama._

_A/N: hi all, this is yet another AU story that popped into my head while I was at work (very boring place) and here is the start of it, this prologue is long so please be prepared._

**_This story contains violence, angst, spirituality and course language._**

* * *

**Once and again… **

­­­­­

**Prologue**

_In The Arms Of An Angel – by Sarah McLachlan_

_

* * *

_

Piccolo smiled gently with a pride that he had never felt before, pride for the boy that treated him with a kindness that he never knew existed in the world.

"Look at him, I guess saving the world can take its toll on you." He chuckles.  
Tien adjusts Yamcha's arm over the back of his neck as he holds the man up on his feet, Yamcha's breathing is laboured, but he makes the effort to stand on his own.  
Krillin approaches the young boy lying spent across the hard ground, a large open mouth smile across his face.  
"Hey Gohan let me ask you something, where you holding back your power all that time just to scare us, cause boy it worked!" the monk exclaims as Gohan's eyes creak open, seeing the bald headed man looking over him, and with effort chuckles breathlessly at Krillin's words.

Yamcha managed to find his own feet.  
"Gosh you guys, I cant believe we survived that!" he says with disbelief, the notion being alive still hadn't kicked in.  
"Yeah, I know" Tien agrees.  
Krillin kneels down beside Gohan, one knee against the ground supporting his weight.  
"Don't worry about those bruises Gohan, we'll get Dende to fix them right up, and get you feeling like a zillion bucks!" he assures, though there wasn't much need for it.  
The young boy knew what he had done, he knew that he had achieved the greatest of things; he had saved their world.  
Piccolo watches, the laughter he gave was soothing to his ears as it brought thoughts of the boy's father to him, wherever he now was.

Yamcha approaches, kneeling down in the same manner as Krillin had.  
"I gotch ya big guy" he says, slipping his large hands beneath the boy to cradle his neck and legs gently, Gohan was breathing heavily as Yamcha stood up, his eyelids steadily collapsing over his black orbs.  
He noticed his blood was smudging onto Yamcha's gi and arms.  
"Sorry, im a mess…" He says with a craggy voice and then his eyes closed shut, Yamcha felt the dead weight of the boy's head filling his hand.  
Krillin panics.

"Eh Gohan!" he shout coming closer, his hand stretched out he grasps Gohan's wrist.  
"Relax Krillin, he's just exhausted, that's all." Yamcha assures with a steady smile.  
Tien notices his comrade's stance is weary, his arms twitching with pain and blood staining from inside his clothing, though he hid the discomfort well.

"What about you Yamcha, you have serious wounds yourself, are you sure you can fly as far as the lookout?" Tien expresses with concern.  
"Sure, compared to Gohan's these are nothing but scrapes" He replies honestly, Tien doesn't pry any further, he knew there was no way to change his mind.  
"Alright, ill carry Trunks just to be on the safe side, ill see you up there." He finishes, turning he paced over to fetch Trunks lifeless form, lying a few feet away in a pool of blood.

Yamcha was preparing to take leave from the battle plane, when Gohan suddenly jerks in his arms.  
"Whoa he's awake already, he so tough he only need a few seconds of rest and just bounces back." He exclaims stunned, Krillin edges closer, he wants to see young Gohan's eyes open once again, however once he is inches from the boy he frowns.

"Uh guys, I think something wrong, listen to the way he's breathing." He points out.  
Yamcha frowns, lifting the boy closer to his face he listens as long breaths were being taken in, they sounded like they were being sucked though vacuum with a blocked tube.  
"That's just not right, what's going on in his body, Piccolo?" Yamcha turns to the namekian who was already on his way to them.  
Piccolo stops by Krillin and watches the boys face for a few seconds; the breathing didn't improve so he leans in closer, placing his large ear against Gohan's chest.  
Seconds later he pulls away, his eyes wide with concern.

_Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok_

"He can't breathe, his heart's throbbing like its in boiling lava, we have to get him to Dende now, give him to me!" Piccolo orders, rudely snatching Gohan from Yamcha's arms.  
He takes a running start across the dry ground and just before taking off into flight, he activates a blue ki that surround his body, leaping up he speeds away toward the lookout.  
"What the hells going on?" Tien shouts after seeing Piccolo leave abruptly, with Trunks hanging over his shoulder he jogs to Yamcha and Krillin.

"Piccolo just lost it and took Gohan from me, something really wrong, we have to get to the lookout and check this out" Yamcha explains, powering up while still on the ground, and like a marathon runner takes off with great speed into the skies.  
Tien followed instantly, Krillin runs to fetch the unconscious #18 to bring along, and he would not leave her behind no matter what. Once she was cradled in his arms he also takes off, following the others toward the lookout.

_There's always some reason, to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day_

_

* * *

_

It was only moments into the journey and Piccolo was starting to panic, his eyes constantly looking down to Gohan who's breathing was nothing but wheezes, his chest was rising high but no air was filling it.

"Hold on Gohan, well fix this." he utters, his eyes locked on to the boy.  
Suddenly Gohan's starts to scream, pushing the small amount of air from his chest, his eyes snapping wide open as he start rolling in Piccolos arms.  
"What wrong with you Gohan, dammit give me a sign give me an idea!" the namek growled, felling absolute helplessness.  
Then Gohan's hand rose up and grasped his chest, frantically clawing at the skin with his blunt fingernails.  
Piccolo tried to pry Gohan's hand away to see, but the boys grip was firm and his strength still apparent.  
He glances up momentarily in the hopes of seeing the lookout on the horizon, there was no sign on it.

_I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins_

He looks back when he hears Gohan coughing unusually, discovering sticky pink mucus was now spread across the boy's lips and chin, another cough and more surfaces.  
Something then clicked, the shortness of breath, extremely fast heart rate and the clutching of his chest, it all fit together.

_They may be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight_

_

* * *

_

_**Dende, Dende hear me! **_ He mentally shout's, full of panic. Dende was awaiting their arrival anxiously, his ears perked and his excited smile dropped when Piccolo anxious calling reached his psyche.

**_ Yes Piccolo I hear you, what's wrong? _**He asks concerned, he had never heard Piccolo sound so, frightened.

**_Its Gohan, I think he's having a heart attack, im on my way there but what can I do to stop this now! _** He pleads. Dende blinks as he takes it all in; he knew his healing ability only allows him to heal wounds of the flesh and not vital organs. He had no notion of what could be done, but how could he reveal this to Piccolo.

**_ I don't know Piccolo, im so sorry I cant help him, you must take him to a human healer in one of the cities _** Dende explained, as much as it hurt him, he feared time may be running out.

**_What? … What do you mean you can't help him, you're a healer!"_** Piccolo replies viciously at the guardian.

_**I'm sorry Piccolo, but please don't waist time talking to me, get him to a human healer quickly, please"**_ the guardian pleads, his lips quivering and his eyes twitching to avoid any tears.

* * *

Piccolo is enraged, his teeth bared he growled out load, his lungs filling with air before delivering his final word.  
"The hell with you!" His voice booms in the direction of the lookout.

_In the arms of an Angel fly away from here_

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear_

He comes to an abrupt stop in mid air, searching around furiously for any cities nearby and spots a faint skyscraper in the distance, clouds collecting around its tip. Gohan coughs up more pink mucus, so forceful from his throat that it splatters across Piccolo gi and throat.

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

He tightens his grip around Gohans head and body.  
"Don't do it Gohan, buck up and give me a chance, please." He pleads, holds the boys body closer to his chest, now his own heard was skipping beats.

* * *

"Is that Piccolo hanging there?" Yamcha point, spotting a strong blue ki in the distance.  
Tien squints his eyes and nods.  
"Yeah, what's he up to, is he waiting for us?" He asks and turns to Krillin.  
"I don't know, but damn im going to find out, he was really jumpy with Gohan when he took off." Krillin states, speeding up ahead to catch Piccolo before he may leave again.  
The others followed.

Yamcha carrying no load meant he could get closer faster; he surpassed Krillin and was getting closed when Piccolo suddenly took off again.  
"Dammit, listen you guys keep going on to Dende and get those two heeled up, ill follow him and find out where he's taking Gohan." Yamcha stated and proceeded after the namek.  
"But wait you'll let us know if something wrong right?" Krillin called after him.  
"Yeah, just get going" Yamcha called back over his shoulder, his voice growing finer as he flew further from them.

* * *

The skyscraper was getting closer; his eyes focussed upon it like a starving dog on a stock of fresh meat, oblivious to Yamcha who was steadily closing in on him.  
He noticed Gohan's skin started feeling clammy, also swelling with fluid, he tried hard keep his cool but he found himself preying, preying that he make in time.  
He arrives at the outer edge of the city; the buildings were stouter here and the crowds in the street sparse.

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back_

Yamcha was metres away and closing; when he found himself close enough to touch Piccolo he shouted.  
"Where are you going, where are you taking him?" he calls out, flies up beside the namek.  
"Shut up, I have to find a doctor, any doctor," he declared, his gaze turning attuning to each of the building he passed, hoping to see some indication of a doctor.  
Yamcha didn't ask question, but he did have an answer.  
"Look there's the city's main hospital, follow me this way" he called pointing toward a mid sized building, it was covered in reflective blue windows from top to bottom.  
Yamcha leads them toward to buildings roof where he knew there was an entrance, they spot where a helicopter-landing pad and thankfully it was deserted.

They land; Piccolo immediately heads for the stairs leading down to the main ER.  
"Here give him to me" Yamcha shouts, racing out in front of the namek to stop him from going on, only then does he see the boys awful state, pail with little to no sigh on life.  
Piccolo instantly pulls Gohan away from Yamcha's reach.  
"Get out of my way, you have no idea what your doing, I do!" he snaps and tries to push past.

_The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies   
That you make up for all that you lack_

Yamcha holds his ground, anger forming in his face.  
"What chance do you think you have in getting him in there, the second the staff see you they'll panic. They will listen to me so I can get him the help he needs, c'mon Piccolo give him to me!" He implores.  
Piccolo refuses bluntly, at first, and then he begins considering the issue.  
Yamcha had a point; he was something the humans feared.  
He looks down at Gohan, whose breaths were quickly decreasing and chest pains increasing.

Wordlessly, he thrusts the boy into Yamcha's arms and steps back, turning away.  
Yamcha nods gratefully, pushing his way through the door to the stairs, ignoring his own pain he thunders down two sets of steps at once until he reaches the top floor.  
Forcing the door open with his shoulder he bursts inside, several medical staff walking through the waiting room turn to face him in surprise.  
"Please this boy's ill, he need help now!" he shouts, after a silent pause of stares and raised eyebrows, one of the senior nurses steps forward, coming to Yamcha's side she makes a quick assessment, taking note of the symptoms.

She picks up a small hand held light from her front pocket, placing her hand over Gohan's ruffled hair she lift his eyelids one by one with her thumb, shining the light into them.  
"How long has be been like this?" she asks calmly.  
"Uh, I think, I think about 15 minutes but please just get one of your doctors out here now!" Yamcha pleads, but the nurse continues her relaxed examination.  
"Has he done any strenuous activity in the last 24 hours?" she asks.

_It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe_

Yamcha went cold, what could he possibly say that will have this woman believe without her laughing in his face.  
"Yes, yes he has" he replies simply, hoping it would be enough.  
The nurse continued, her unhurried manner was taking forever for Yamcha  
"Please lady he won't wait," He shouts and the nurse composes herself.  
"Alright, Nurses I need a bed please, we need to get this boy into ER" she calls over her shoulder and moments later, a female and two male nurses approach, pushing a simple thin mattress with a green sheet over it out beside them.  
The two male nurses gently take Gohan's lifeless body from Yamcha, laying him across the bed with his arms by his sides.

"P…pic.. olo." Gohan mumbles in whisper, one eye half open while the other was fully closed.  
Yamcha's forhead lines deepened as he heard Gohan's words, he followed as they started wheeling the boy away, but the senior nurse stepped in.  
"I'm sorry sir, you can't go into the ER at this time." She states and starts walking him in the opposite direction, stopping at the reception desk.  
"Please I have to be there, im all he's got right now." Yamcha tries walking back toward the ER, and again the nurse holds him back.  
"Your son is in good hands, so leave it to the doctors capable hands, now if you please follow me to fill out some paperwork" She instructed.  
All he could do was comply, and watch over his shoulder as the bed Gohan lay on was quickly wheeled away and out of sight.

* * *

The doctors worked quickly, indeed Gohan's heart was the cause…  
Tubes hung from his arms, a nasal cavorter leading down his throat, an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth as the surgeons opened up his chest, clamps holding the skin apart.  
The heart stopped, a loud beeping filled the surgery and the main surgeon reached in taking Gohan's heart into his hands, pumping away and massaging to try and start it up again.

_In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees_

He could hear them, the panic in their voices was hard to ignore. He could see them too, faintly, more like shadows moving around over him in a bright light.  
A cold sensation on his bloated skin was aggravating, he listened and wondered what was going on, but then as the voices became faint he started realising what was happening.  
**_Please.. They need me, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Mom everyone, please let me stay… please_** He voiced mentally, even his feeling of existing was starting to fading now, until he couldn't hear anything and no longer see the surgery light above his closed eyelids.

* * *

Yamcha sat in the empty waiting room, he had filled out at least a dozen forms, in the section that asked the relationship to patient, he placed father.  
He feared if he didn't, they wouldn't allow him to check on Gohan, now he sat with his face buried in his hands, a blight of tension in his heart.  
A nurse approached him and he stood up instantly, looking into her brown eyes tensely.  
"Gohan, is he alright?" he asked, the nurse calmed him down and shook her head.  
"I'm sorry sir, but I have no information about you son yet, but please may I see your injuries and tend to them?" She inquired, but he shook his head.  
"Forget about me, just please let me know about Gohan, that's all I care about." He stated, falling back down into his seat, his heart in his throat as his mouth started drying up.

A half hour later, he had fallen asleep in his chair, his head falling forward and his arms folded against his chest.  
He hears high heels approaching, his eyes blink open and he looks up.  
"Hello Yamcha im Dr. Roldmans" she says, offering her hand from her pocket, Yamcha stand and takes it, shaking it wearily.  
"Gohan?" he asks instantly.  
The Dr. expression is blank; she releases his hand and tucks her back into her surgeon's coat front pocket.  
"I assisted in the operation on your son Gohan, and im very sorry to have to report to you …Gohan didn't survive the surgery…we concluded that he suffered heart failure on the way here and then a cardiac arrest took place." She revealed in a long fluent sentence.  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" she adds, companion on her eyes.

_In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear_

Yamcha's world felt like it was crashing down around him, his knees turned to jelly, his fingers twitched and he fell back into the seat behind him.  
Burying his shocked expression into his hands he began sobbing quietly, he hated himself for failing Gohan, for failing Goku.  
"Yamcha, im going to have to ask you to fill out some details for the death registration, could you do that for me?" She asks gently, kneeling down to his eye level, with her hand spread over his back.  
He turns his face toward her, his eyes reddening and his lips trying hard not to quiver, he nods a 'yes'.

* * *

He heard it all as it was spoken, the time and date of death announced by the chief surgeon was now edged in his mind forever, he even heard Gohan say his name.  
Vulnerability, something he experiences so little as he collapsed against the wall of the stairwell and slipped down slowly to the ground.  
No tears came instead only pain deep in his rarely felt heart, he looks up to the sky above him and watches the clouds go by leisurely as the earth turns, each shape unique and unmatchable, incomparable and unachievable, seconds passed and he can no longer hold the anger down.

The boy's energy signal fizzled out.  
"GOHAN!" He hollered, falling to his knees, his head falling to the concrete floor as his body convulsed in fits, trying and suppress the outweighed emotion he was feeling, it was alien and unwanted.

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie _  
_ In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

He promised, promised he wouldn't let the boy die alone and now that promise meant nothing, absolutely nothing.  
"God damn you god… god damn you god!" he cried long and hard against the floor, claws scraping across the ground until they formed a tight fist.

He slammed it hard against and cracking the steel enforced concrete, leaving behind a fist shaped crater.  
His flesh twitched violently, his arms and legs began taking on a foetal position pulling in toward his chest, and it was as though he didn't know how to react to such an alien emotion.

At first it was fear of it, then it became retaliation, slowly his body was surrounded by a fizzling, sparking red aura. He forced himself up from the floor and onto his feet, his fists clenched so tight that the skin sliced open in eight places.His jaws parted and he hollered toward the skies, the aura surrounding him flared, echoing against everything in its path.  
The building shook, the glass door leading to the stairs shattered, the pieces collapsed in a mound at the frames base.  
He curled his arms against his chest locking his jaws shut, and hissed through fine gaps between his teeth… still the pain wouldn't fade away, but the power in him was growing.  
In a spectacular display, every single window on every side of the building shattered, reflective shards scattered several up to four blocks away, injuring many as many more ran for safety.

Gohan was gone…

_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading, please review!


	2. 1

_Thankyou kindly for all your reviews, much appreciated  
_

**Once and again…**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

I left master Roshi's before the end of the fight; I needed to get home to mom and dad in case this was really the end. I made it and put little Trunks down to sleep before parking myself in the kitchen, trying to relax with a hot drink. I still remember that day...

* * *

I was sitting here much like I am now, drinking my caffeine free orzo bimbo. Its some European drink dad recommended to me for my current state, huh. A copy of new scientist was in my hands when someone banged on my door, I remember anxiously running to answer it, dropping the magazine carrying my half drunk mug with me. 

I opened it with a bright smile, but it faded moments after I saw the look on Yamcha's face.  
He looked devastated, destroyed and helpless.  
"Yamcha, what's wrong?" I asked him, and started getting scared when he didn't answer. He just walked past me and inside, his shoulders slumping as he approached the living room.  
I followed him, when I reached it he was sitting on our huge plush rug, his back leaning against the side of the couch.  
"Talk to me Yamcha, what's happened with cell?" I pressed, kneeling down in front of him, placing my mug aside.  
"Did everyone make it, oh please tell me everyone is ok." now I was scared, I reach out and cupped his cheeks, forcing his downward facing eyes to look into my own.  
"Talk to me! What the hell happened out there!"? I shout, shaking his head in my hands.

We stared at each other a few seconds longer, then his eyes started watering, his lips quivered and my heart started palpitating, I knew someone had died.  
"I failed him Bulma… I failed Goku." he sobbed, breaking down into full-blown tears. I was confused, what the hell was he talking about?  
"What did you fail, I don't understand what your saying" I said, shaking my head.  
He sucked in a deep breath, whipping his nose on his torn wristband, that's when I notice the deep cuts and grazes on the rim of his palm.

He looked back at me; his eyes searched mine and mine searched his. It took me a few seconds I think, to put it all together. He said he failed Goku, but Goku knew some battles couldn't be won, he would understand.  
But then we would be dead; if it was the fact that cell wasn't defeated. The only other thing I could think of was… then it hit me like a bullet through my chest.  
"Gohan's dead… he's dead…he's dead." He muttered before crying again, his body convulsing with every breath he took.  
My jaw hung slack and my hands trembled, I went blank, my chest burned.  
Yamcha was crying like a child, I couldn't stop myself from doing the same, I hugged his head against mine and felt him reach out to embrace me, I welcomed it, I needed it as much as he did.

Then I blinked my eyes open, the dragonballs…. of course!  
"Wait what's the matter with us, the dragonballs Yamcha, we can revive him no problem!" I said with infinite joy in my heart, but Yamcha continued his sorrows.  
"No… we cant… he wasn't killed Bulma" he said, I shook my head, this was starting to sound like a nightmare come true.  
"What do you mean, then how the hell can he be dead then!" I screamed, shaking him unintentionally.  
He reached down into the sash around his waist, pulling out a scrunched sheet of paper with dark computer print on it. He held it up to me, I took it and unscratched it gently, and started reading it…

By the time I reach the end of the coroner's report I was shaking, stunned like I had fallen through thin ice. I dropped the sheet and covered my face with his hands, all I could do was cry, and I couldn't say anything that would help either of us cope.  
Little Gohan, the shinning light of Goku's legacy was gone, and nothing could be done about it…

* * *

Now, I sit here in the same living room that Yamcha and I cried our eyes out, instead of a new science magazine in my lap, I have a baby health magazine sitting on my ever-expanding stomach.  
The wall heater is on and my feet are up on the couch, a nice big pillow propped up behind me. This is just heaven, I forgot how much pampering you get when your pregnant.  
But, it is hard to believe that im having another baby, im due in March and its now December. Vegeta doesn't seem too excited though; then again he wasn't when I was expecting Trunks and Bra either. 

It's been about sixteen years since Gohan died, and after my years of hacking into the hospitals database I found the true cause of his death, the heart virus. Yes the same that had almost killed Goku had killed his then only son.  
Strangely enough its not contagious, but is Genetic. It had never been seen before, never documented and even the doctors in the hospital had no clue of its existence. That prompted me to research it, for years I analysed and studied it and came to a frightening discovery, I found that its passed down on the Y chromosome, and the only race to carry it are saiyans…

* * *

Thankyou for reading, please review. 


	3. 2

_Thankyou very much daffodil and YokuCafe for the reviews!_

**Once and again…**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

It's raining outside, in the old days I wouldn't have let that stop me from training, but now… I dunno. All I can think about is what tomorrow will bring, I never used to be like that, tomorrow never mattered and everything was here and now.

As I sit here at the kitchen table, I constantly think about the past, nostalgia is now my best friend. The one memory that stands out most hurts the most, but I find it helps if I smile while thinking about it….

"Reach for the light, reach out until you feel the warmth against your fingertips… and remember it's only as far or as close as you want to be." He expected me to believe that, believe that I would see the light again from my place of darkness. For a long time I didn't see it, almost giving up hope.

"Goku" he began saying.  
"Your alive, you are here Goku with the ones that love you, please you must try" he tried to lift my spirits, but it was close to impossible.  
"Its hard, Dende" I told him.

I was sitting on the south side of the lookout, downed in my jet-black suit with grey tie; my legs folded, he stood beside me.  
"Of course its hard, if it was easy I wouldn't be here now would I? It's a challenge Goku, a challenge to forgive those around you…. and yourself" He said, aware that I still blamed Yamcha and Piccolo to some extent, though it was wrong of me.  
"Its harder, when its something that cant be amended," he added.

That made me want to turn around and blame him too, it was after all his dragon that couldn't bring my son back.  
"You know, I really want to blame you for something Dende, but Ill stop myself because I know it wont help." I said, my chest burning a little at that point.  
"You have another son, Goku, he needs you now more than ever, you should go to him." He suggested, I stood up and noticed that his height almost exceeded mine.

Wiping the stream of tears as they run down my cheeks, I nod in agreement.  
"I do have another son, and he's back there now waiting for me. Lets get this over with my friend." I said, laying my hand over the back of his neck, I lead us to the north side of the lookout.

Everyone should be there waiting for us, amongst the columns of palm trees in the courtyard.

* * *

We arrive; I walk to Chichi standing motionless in her black kimono, her back to me.  
Around her stands almost everyone I knew.  
Yamcha, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Krillin, #18, Marron, Dr. Briefs and his wife, Ox King, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Tien, Chaozu and Vegeta. 

As I stand beside her, her hand reaches down to squeeze mine firmly. I returned the gesture and look at the bouquet of small, long stem roses in her other hand. I can't get over how striking the blood red petals are.  
Goten was playing with Trunks nearby, but stopped immediately when Dende walked around to the lookouts edge in front of us.

I had asked him if he would deliver a eulogy, which he graciously accepted. Though my son had died years ago, the moment I returned to life I promised that a funeral be held that I could attend.

As Dende began speaking, I prepared myself for the wave of emotion that may soon follow. Saying to myself how sorry I was, sorry for not asking him if he wanted to fight, for just assumed he would do what was needed.  
Piccolo was right.  
He was an 11-year-old boy, wanting to impress his father, and impress me he did.

Dende stops for a moment and I look up, he seems deep in though...  
"I have said all that I can, I now ask Goten to please step forward and deliver our Son to his final resting place.," he announced, looking down to Goten who nods understandingly. I watch as my young son turns and fetches up the small urn beside him, and then cautiously walks to Dende's side. He was only 7 years old at the time, but none the less full of strength and nobility.

Under our guardian's watchful eye, Goten removes the lid, gently tipping the urn on its side allowing the contents to pour out. We all watch with a saddened happiness as Gohan's ashes are scattered to the wind, floating with the different current that he meets.

I felt Chichi's hand loosen its grip around mine, she stepped away toward the edge, I looked to find Bulma, #18, Mrs. Briefs and little Marron following her. Once there, each of them took a rose from Chichi bouquet. One by one lobbing them off the edge, watching them fall freely against a mid afternoon backdrop… a final departure.

They stood there for a while, as if quietly praying, reliving their memories I supposed. Once each of them was done, they stepped back away from the edge returning to their spots. Bulma was the last, she started crying and little Trunks had to walk her back to the rest of us.

A life long friend then steps out from the group.  
"Gentlemen, please stand by." Tien requests, we all knew what we needed to do, and complied. Each taking our places around the lookouts rim, each with our fists clenched tightly. Gathering energy slowly until Tien was ready to begin.  
"Attention!" he shouts and we faced the heavens, I personally saw the clouds slowly clearing above me, and there is the sun smiling at me warmly.

Tien takes a slight stance and reaches toward its light.  
_"TRI BEAM ATTACK!"_ He shouts, shooting his powerful attack into the skies, its yellow aura striking

_"SPIRIT BALL!"_ Yamcha calls launching a light blue ball of energy, training the tri beam cannon

_"FINAL FLASH!"_ Vegeta launches his fury, almost no holds bar as the bright gold ki rushes past the clouds in a thick string….

_"KAMEHAMEHA"_ Krillin calls out mightily, holding strong our most well resourced attack, he looks to me with a sad smile, and I nod to him.  
Now it was my turn, im the last in line to say farewell, I inhale quickly in hale a breath.

_"KA..ME..HA..ME… HAAA!"_ I deliver, my heart pounding as the energy filters through my veins and fills my chest, the adrenalin kicking in.  
Our ki attacks raged on without a break, their peaks reaching out past the atmosphere and toward the sun, vanishing in its wake.

I suddenly feel a wave of energy hit me from afar, holding the kamehameha steady; I look over into the distance.  
From amongst the clouds and high treetop canopies, a fuelled attack is launches, I instantly recognise its signature and then I see it.

A long, corkscrew spiral shoots up through the clouds…. The Special Beam Cannon.  
"…Piccolo" I remember whispering, I knew he couldn't stay away, no matter how hard he tried.

He refused to attend; in truth I couldn't find him when I was engaging everyone. I felt so guilty, Gohan loved him so much…

* * *

I lost so much after dying, but I hadn't lost everything and that made me realise I needed to go on.

That was eleven years ago, and on that day I finally found it in me to forgive Yamcha, though I think I was really forgiving myself… It was never his fault.

And Piccolo… well… I haven't seen him since that day in the cell ring, so things there are still pending. It would help if I knew where he was, or if he's even alive… no one has seen him.

Now its December, it's an extra cold one this year and we are running low on gas for the heater. Bulma is pregnant again; I can't wait to see how this one turns out. I wonder, a fighter like its father or shopaholic like its mother.

She told me about her research, turns out the heart virus is genetic; she called the other day and told me she gave it a name … S.H.C.A … pronounced (sh-kay). It stands for 'Saiya-jinn Hereditary Cardiac Anomaly'

Chichi and I were terrified, for Goten. What if it decided to show up him, and what about Trunks and Bra? They are at risk too.  
Then Bulma, bless her heart, told me she had a case of antidote for us, Trunks was flying over the same day. When I saw them I almost flipped, identical to the ones that Trunks of the Future brought me long ago.

And the other parts of my life, well, I see Krillin often I suppose. He comes by and visits with Marron, she's a young woman now and looks so much like her mother. Goten and him go out to all the big events, there's a formula one race on soon, and they asked me to go, but I refused. Even though Trunks and Bra were also going, I still didn't feel the need.

You know, it may come as a shock but aside from Goten, the only other person I train with is Vegeta. At his request, we train at three times a week at 4am on the dot.  
He insists that we be prepared, which I agree on 100 percent, you can't predict the future… at least not this future.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading…. Please review.**

_That takes care of the first person chapters , now from now on you will see third person perspective. Enjoy!_


	4. 3

**Once and again…**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Go on, do it" Geoff dares with a grin.

"Forget it Geoff, he doesn't have the balls for it" Mitch opinionated and the two boys chuckle amongst themselves. The tallest of the six turns to those laughing around him, staring them down with his twitching left eye.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Geoff and Mitch look to the ground, scraping the flanks of their sneakers against the gravel beneath them, giggling every so often.

"Just shut up and watch. He'll do it when he's ready." Alex states, arms crossing high over his chest.

They watch from the side of the apartment blocks, their eyes locking with the sports store across the street. There is a sale on all apparel items, pilled into wire baskets outside the door, bright yellow price tags stuck to them with the prices written in thick blue marker. With his hands in the pockets of his blue and white sports jacket, he approaches casually with his eyes to the ground. Stopping he observes the baskets momentarily, stepping over the doorstep he enters the store.

Walking through the thin isles of the privately run store, he pacing down isle three and stops by the boxing gloves display case. Tucking a loose strand of his chin length blonde hair back behind his ear, he licks his parted dry lips. It's hard enough to concentrate without that confounded old cash registers till opening and shutting, his palms start sweating. His shaky hand lifts and gently unhooks a pair of weighted wristbands from the open face cabinet, slipping them into the inside of his jacket, he shoves his hands into his pockets. He stammers back the way he came, his head bowed but his stride unconsciously quicker.

"HEY, what do you think your doing?!" he hears and without thinking, bolts toward the street. Justin immediately trips over the doorstep landing chest first on the ground, looking back over his shoulder he sees the elderly shop keeper hobbling toward him, furious, pointing for him to stop. He scrambles to his feet, pulling the wristbands from his jacket and into his hand securely. Dodging a couple of cars on the street, honk their horns at him He makes it to the opposite side of the street, the gang of boys are waiting for him.

"Yeah, you did it man!" They shout, slapping him on his back and ruffling his chin length blond hair as he stumbles into them. Justin is panting, unable to show any emotion besides exhaustion, the adrenalin rush was sensational, better than anything he had ever felt before.

"Lets go, old man hasn't given up on our boy yet" Alex advises. The group escape the shopkeepers view as he hobbles over to where they had stood. In frustration, he slaps his open hand against the smooth concrete of the apartment building. Shaking his head he returns to his shop, empty handed.

"How does that make you feel, it's better than that stupid karate isn't it?" urges Mitch, fake punching Justin's arm until his recoils.

"Show us what you swigged" Geoff snatches the wristband from Justin's loosely gripping fingers.

"Hey man its mine" Justin protests, trying to take the deep blue coloured wristbands back.

"Did you hear that, he thinks they are his, sorry man that's not how this family works" Geoff sniggers, holding the wristbands high above his head, out of Justin's reach.

"Give em' back, Geoff" Alex orders.

"What, bullshit Alex these are too good to go to waste" Geoff argues and chuckles down at Justin's effort to retrieve his catch.

"I said give them to him, he earned them." Alex repeats, giving the younger Geoff a steely glare. Slowly and with a challenging glance, Geoff hands the wristband back to Justin.

"Don't take your eye off those for a sec "Tin", it's a dog eat dog world on this stretch, you cant trust anyone" Alex hugs his arm around the back Justin's neck.

"Stick with me and ill get you through, remember were a family, family looks after each other, right?" he presses.

"Right, I owe you heaps Alex" Justin smiles, his light green eyes beaming up at the young man who is his idol.

"Cool, lets go celebrate eh, you passed the first test to becoming one of us man, this is your night!" The boys holler, cheering as they walk down a lonely stretch of street.

* * *

Hours past, its dark outside and the single lamp in the living room flickered ever so often. It's also their dining room and main entrance. She sits on the grubby couch, chewing on her thumbnail as she stares into space. The door handle suddenly clicks, the door creeks open slowly and a head peeks inside.

"Where have you been?" Alice asks her son, her voice half a whisper as her eyes lay wide and unblinking. Justin walks in, closing the door behind him, the hand in his pocket clutching onto the wristbands tightly.

"Out…" he replies, walking toward his bedroom.

"That's not an answer, you stop right there and tell me where you were" Alice stands from the couch. Approaching him as he stops and turns toward her. She looks at his puppy fat face; his cheeks are red and his eyes bloodshot.

"Have you been drinking!?" Her voice elevates, Justin rolls his eyes and looks away.

"My god Justin, you have been hanging around with those gangsters again haven't you. Those lowlife scums are ruining you!" She shouts in anger.

"They aren't scum; they are more family than you have ever been. Alex takes care of me, not like you who's never here!" he snaps defensively. Alice eye start to brim with tears, this is the second time her son has come home at almost 2am in this state. Her fear of what would happen next; already he had started drinking, smoking and vandalising property, at only 15.

"I love you Justin, I always take care of you and it breaks my heart when you say those things to me." she cries, tears spilling over her lower lids.

"I have to work 7 days a week to help us get through, I wouldn't do that if I had a choice!" She shouts, slicking her hands through her hair stressfully.

"Right, it was your choice to walk out on dad and make us live in this hole of a neighbourhood. Now you don't want to take the blame for all your problems." Justin's rage starts to rise; naturally shy when in the presents of strangers. But once rage is built, he can't seem to control it. Thrashing and pacing angrily around the room.

"I never walked out on your father, he left us a long time before I decided to take you away from all that, please listen to me!" Alice argues in return and grasps Justin's shoulders in an effort to control him, he thrashes her away and retreats to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

He leans against the wall of the small room, pulling the wristbands out into view. His lips twitching with anger, wanting so much to punch a wall. To leaves holes in objects, watch something be destroyed to relieve the build up of anger inside.

"Ill show them, ill be famous the world around for what I can do" he muses, slipping the wristbands onto and making a perfect fist with each hand.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading… .**


End file.
